Homecoming
by psychotic-rae17
Summary: After several weeks away, Lexa returns to Polis. Clarke has been eagerly awaiting her return. Sequel to 'Time Well Spent.' Clexa relationship.
**A/N:** The standard warning for anything that Rae and I write applies. F/F sex scenes and the such. If you don't like that sort of thing, click the back button now.

* * *

 **Homecoming**

Twenty-three days. It had been twenty-three days since Clarke had seen Lexa off. Twenty-three nights since she'd slept more than a few fitful hours in the cold bed that would only feel warm and right again when Lexa returned. Twenty-three mornings since she'd felt that glorious happiness that warmed her soul every time she held her lover. She had been through twenty-three days of worrying, twenty-three days of wondering if this would be the day that would bring word of Lexa's victory, or her Commander's death.

Clarke tried to fill the time as best she could. She walked the streets of Polis, soaking up the fascinating culture of Lexa's people, of _their_ people. The city was alive with people plying their trade, living their lives, and it usually infused Clarke with a sense of wonder and purpose, but it was very different without Lexa there to share in the experience.

When wandering the city failed to satisfy her, she passed the long hours with the young Nightbloods, knowing that they shared in some of her concern, and that she could release some of her pent-up energy by training with them. Titus did not approve, but Lexa had allowed it, even encouraged it to some extent so that Clarke could become familiar with the way Grounders fought. She still tended to get her ass kicked, which was sometimes hard to swallow when it was by a child little more than half her age, but she was learning and getting better.

It was nearly midday, and Clarke had just landed on her back for the third time that morning, again courtesy of a smirking Aden, when she heard a horse come racing towards the training grounds. She rolled over and pushed to her feet as soon as she could draw air back into her lungs, leaving the fighting staff lying on the ground as she looked expectantly toward the sound. It was the messenger she had been waiting for, and Clarke found herself unable to breathe once again as she waited on the news that had the potential to break her heart or have it bursting with joy.

Once the rider swung off his horse, he made a direct line toward Clarke, but was waylaid for a minute when Titus stepped into his path. Clarke was too conflicted to call Titus out on the move, still unsure whether she would welcome the news the messenger was bringing or not. Soon enough, however, he was stepping around Titus and continuing on toward her. He stopped a few feet away from her and bowed his head in deference, holding out a slip of paper.

Clarke took it with trembling fingers, and he immediately backed away, returning to his horse. She could focus on nothing except the paper in her hand, oblivious of everything that was happening around her. With a nervous swallow, she broke the wax seal on the letter and flipped it open, her eyes taking in the two sparse sentences written in Lexa's bold script: _I love you. I'm coming home._

The breath that Clarke hadn't realized she was holding came out choked with a strangled sob. The relief that poured through her left her staggering to hold herself up, and she didn't realize until that minute how emotionally exhausting it had been waiting to hear from Lexa. She took a moment to let the emotions run through her, the love she had for Lexa strengthening her spirit until she felt like she could function again.

Clarke knew that if Lexa came home at the head of her army, it would still be another couple of days until her lover arrived in Polis, but now she was motivated where before she'd been listless. She turned to make her excuses to the Nightbloods, but found them already lined up, waiting to follow Titus back to the tower. Clarke had no such master to obey, so she took off toward home with a barely discernable goodbye.

The sun was just starting to dip beneath the horizon when a knock sounded on the bedroom door. Clarke got up from where she was curled on the couch, in the spot where Lexa usually sat, and stretched. She had settled down to draw after taking a bath earlier, and she must have gotten lost in her head for a few hours, because her muscles now protested at being forced to move after being in the same position for so long.

One of the tower guards was on the other side of the door when Clarke opened it. He imparted the quick message that the Coalition ambassadors were gathering for a meeting in the throne room before stepping back. Countless questions jumped to the front of Clarke's mind, but she'd had enough experience with the guards to know that they wouldn't tell her anything they weren't specifically told to. They were there to protect the Commander whenever Lexa was in Polis, and by Lexa's orders, Clarke as well.

Clarke hurried to get dressed, eager for the possibility of any more news about Lexa. It was likely that Titus was calling a meeting of the ambassadors to let them all know of the Commander's impending return, and while Clarke already knew Lexa was coming home, she was eager for any other scrap of information on her absent lover that she could get.

Even though she'd dressed at a record pace, Clarke was still the last ambassador to arrive in the throne room. She took her seat and looked to Titus, standing in his usual place to the left of Lexa's throne, at the Commander's right hand. The silence stretched out for a long few minutes, and Clarke was just about to openly question the Flamekeeper when he told them all to rise. It was a strange request that became clear when the double doors were opened and the Commander came striding in.

Everyone dropped to one knee, Clarke last of all because she was so stunned by Lexa's appearance that she felt frozen in place. It was only after the Commander walked up to her throne and turned to face the room that everyone else rose as well. No one retook their seats, as Lexa had not sat down. Whatever this meeting was, it was going to be a short one.

Lexa began speaking, in the usual harsh, clipped tone she used for delivering orders, and while Clarke knew just how entrancing an orator Lexa could be, she didn't listen to a single word. It was all a wash in her ears as her eyes greedily took in the sight of her returned lover. Lexa was dressed in light armor, her thin red cloak the only spot of color on her black and metallic ensemble. Her boots and the bottom of her pants were covered in dust and splattered with mud, indicating how hard she had ridden to get back to Polis today, to get back to _her_ today. She had obviously just returned.

When Clarke was finally able to tune back in to what was being said, Lexa was very emphatically ending the meeting without taking any questions. She swept out through the door with her guards in tow, leaving the room bursting with gossip as the ambassadors talked amongst themselves.

The only thing Clarke cared about was headed upstairs, so she quietly slipped out of the throne room while the ruckus was still high. Gracefulness fell by the wayside, and she flew down the hallways she knew by heart, back to the bedroom she shared with Lexa. She didn't care about the funny looks she received from the few servants she passed, or the guards that barely managed to open doors before she could crash into them. For the first time in twenty-three days, Clarke felt as though her heart was whole again.

Eventually, she stopped in front of their door. The guards were mysteriously missing, and Clarke could only assume that Lexa had sent them away so there would be no chance of them overhearing whatever might transpire between them after over three weeks of separation. She took a deep breath before opening the door and slipping inside.

Lexa was standing in the middle of the room, but she turned as Clarke closed the door behind her. Once again, Clarke greedily drank in the sight of her lover like a woman parched. Lexa's dark mess of hair was wild around her head from hours of hard riding, many of her braids having come loose along the way. She looked a little thinner than usual, and as much as that compressed Clarke's heart, she knew it was an easy fix now that Lexa was back home.

When she couldn't stand the distance anymore, Clarke raced across the room and into Lexa's arms, releasing a carefree laugh when her lover picked her up off the floor for just a second before letting her back down. Their embrace lasted many long minutes, with Lexa's face buried in her hair and Clarke uncaring of the buckles and straps that were digging uncomfortably into her flesh. All she needed was to be near Lexa, no matter what that entailed.

It took Clarke a few minutes to really convince herself that Lexa was here and Lexa was whole. Now, she needed to remind them both that Lexa was _hers_. She pulled back just enough that she could capture Lexa's lips with her own, initiating a possessive, demanding kiss that neither of them objected to. Their mouths crashed together, and Clarke was not shy about what her intentions were. She planned to claim Lexa in the most primal way they knew, where heart, body, mind, and spirit all came together.

Lexa showed her unwavering consent by fitting her hand between their bodies and starting to undress herself, but Clarke stopped her and leaned back. She pulled Lexa's fingers away from where they'd been fumbling at the clasp to unhook her shoulder guard, surprised to find them trembling.

"Let me," Clarke whispered, speaking her very first words since their reunion.

"Are you sure you want to?" Lexa asked, her bright green eyes soft and open. "I haven't had the chance to wash yet."

"Then I'll help." She brought Lexa's hand to her mouth, placing a kiss on each of her lover's fingers before putting one in the center of Lexa's palm. "I've waited too long for you already. I'm not waiting anymore." Satisfied, she pinched open the fastening and lowered Lexa's shoulder guard to the floor. They had all night, and she was going to use it to relearn every inch of her lover's beautiful body.

Clarke took her time peeling off the rest of Lexa's clothes. First came the cape, which she folded over her arm and then draped carefully on top of the couch. Next came Lexa's shirt, sticky and stained in more than a few places. She let it flutter to the floor, and Lexa's breastband followed soon after. Unable to help herself, Clarke allowed her hands to roam Lexa's torso, soaking in her lover's smooth skin. To her immense relief, the landscape was unbroken. There were no bruises or bandaged wounds, and she let out a sigh of relief she hadn't known she'd been holding.

As always, Lexa seemed to know her thoughts. "I fought with my words this time," she said, with a soft smile of indulgence. "I'm fine—"

But despite the reassurances, Clarke was determined to see for herself. She placed a gentle kiss on the ball of Lexa's shoulder, a silent reassurance for both of them, before continuing her thorough examination. She busied herself stroking Lexa's sides, tracing the shallow grooves between her ribs and rediscovering sensitive spots. When Lexa squirmed a little at the light, ticklish touch, she moved lower, bringing both hands down to start removing Lexa's pants.

Taking them off required a little extra effort. There were more buttons and fastenings to deal with, but she was well practiced at undoing them, and it only took her a few moments to sort through the straps. Soon enough, she was pulling the waistband down past Lexa's hips, letting her fingertips skim over her lover's thighs on the way. The soft, low sigh she earned was almost as gratifying as the flesh she was uncovering. She had spent much too long relying on her own memory when she wanted to hear Lexa's voice.

"You too," Lexa murmured. Clarke's eyes flicked up, fixing on her face, and the open, tender expression there—a complete contrast from the proud mask of stone she wore as _Heda—_ was enough to make her heart squeeze in her chest. Although she could have spent the next year running her hands over Lexa's skin, just to make sure every inch of it was all right, she couldn't deny her lover the pleasure of seeing her naked after so many weeks apart.

She took a step back, the smallest one possible, and began stripping.

This time, she hurried. She had been content to linger over every portion of Lexa's body that she uncovered, but she was far too impatient to take such care with her own clothes. They ended up in a rumpled pile on the floor, and as she stepped out of them, she froze in mid-motion. The afternoon sunlight streaming in through the window was highlighting Lexa's face, setting the fine edges of her mussed brown hair aglow and making her eyes glisten. Clarke felt her own eyes sting, and her breath caught in her chest.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered, without even thinking.

The beaming smile that crept across Lexa's face made the room even brighter. " _Yu ste seintaim._ "

They came together again in a tight embrace, bodies pressed flush, holding each other close. Their lips met again, hot and slow, and Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa's hair to make sure the kiss wouldn't end too soon. The sight of Lexa's body stripped bare before her was always beautiful, but the flavor of her tongue was enough to make Clarke's head spin and her heart pound.

She wasn't entirely aware of their journey to the adjoining bathroom. It happened in stages, with plenty of distractions in between. The way Lexa shuddered in her arms and pressed into the flats of her palms, searching for more contact, prevented her from fixating on her goal. Somehow, they ended up against a wall, with her thigh sliding insistently between Lexa's legs as their mouths tasted and took. Without any barriers left between them, Lexa's wetness painted warm lines above her knee, and Clarke would have been content to let her keep grinding...

If she hadn't had to wait twenty-three days to drink from Lexa's mouth and hear it murmur her name.

If she hadn't spent twenty-three nights lying awake and longing for the circle of Lexa's arms.

If she hadn't missed her so deeply, so fiercely, so desperately. If losing Lexa, even temporarily, hadn't felt like cutting out a piece of her soul as well.

She seized Lexa's hips, holding them to stop the rocking motion her lover had only just started. " _Slou yu rou daun,_ " she whispered, resting their foreheads together and letting their noses brush. "We have the rest of the night." And if she had her way, they would have the next several days too, as well as the rest of their lives.

After one last quick kiss to Lexa's lips, a promise that they wouldn't be parted for long, Clarke slid her hand down Lexa's arm and intertwined their fingers instead, tugging her toward the bathroom. As much as Clarke longed to be pressed against Lexa, skin to skin, for eternity, she needed a little separation to get them to where they were going without anymore distractions. She'd never get Lexa to the tub if they kept touching.

When they crossed over the threshold, Clarke was pleasantly surprised to find that the bathtub was already filled with steaming water. The first thing Lexa must have done upon returning was order the hot water to be brought up. Clarke was glad for Lexa's forethought, because she didn't think she would have had the patience to wait.

"Get in," Clarke said, holding Lexa's hand as she stepped over the side of the tub and lowered herself slowly into the warm water. Clarke had every intention of joining Lexa, but that would have to wait until she'd taken the time to clean her first. There would be too many things to distract her if she got in now. It would be difficult enough to focus on her task as it was with the entirety of Lexa's beautiful body laid out before her.

Clarke kissed the back of Lexa's hand before releasing it and kneeling on the floor behind her. Much of Lexa's hair had come undone from the braids that usually held it back from her face, so Clarke set about carefully releasing the rest of it, placing the small bands to the side as she freed them from the tousled strands and feathering the dark threads through her fingers when she was done.

"Dunk," Clarke said as she finished, loving how Lexa immediately followed the order and submerged herself for a few seconds. When Lexa resurfaced, flawlessly as ever without even the tiniest splutter of water, Clarke lathered her hair. She was slow and thorough, smiling at the soft moans and little groans of pleasure she was able to extract from Lexa as she massaged her scalp.

"I missed you," she whispered after a while, placing a quick kiss to Lexa's damp shoulder even as she continued to wash her hair. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me, too." Clarke could hear how genuinely Lexa meant it, and she could perfectly picture the small, satisfied smile that was undoubtedly curved over her lips. "I don't like being away from you. I love you."

Clarke sighed happily at those declarations. Even as recently as a year ago, Lexa would never have said them. Clarke had gotten pretty good at reading the depth of Lexa's feelings for her, but it was nice to hear as well. Now, in their private moments together, Lexa was as open with her as she could possibly want.

Satisfied that Lexa's hair was free of suds, Clarke set about scrubbing the rest of her body. She took her time, running the damp cloth over every inch of Lexa's torso to wash away the smudges of mud and dirt, re-familiarizing herself with the scars and tattoos that made up its landscape. She had learned them a hundred times before, but she never grew bored with following the paths. There were a few small bruises here and there that she didn't recognize, but nothing that could have come from a serious fight. She hadn't missed anything during her first inspection—Lexa was whole and unharmed, just as she had promised.

When Lexa made a small sound of approval, half blissful contentment, half pleading eagerness, Clarke's impatience got the better of her. She climbed into the tub as well, settling in behind Lexa and folding both arms around her waist. To her delight, Lexa rested back against her chest, sinking further into the water and sighing as they settled into a spooning position. "You give me more than I deserve," she whispered, lashes fluttering.

Clarke smiled. She knew that Lexa was tired, but judging from the passionate kiss they had shared back in the bedroom, she was fairly certain she could convince her lover to stay awake a little longer, at least long enough for a little shared pleasure. "I give you _exactly_ what you deserve," she insisted, brushing a few strands of wet hair away from Lexa's cheek. She replaced her fingertips with her lips, grazing a soft kiss there as her hands began to wander.

She started with Lexa's thighs, tracing the sleek muscles under the water. They tensed a little under her palms, and she was thrilled to hear Lexa's breathing speed up beside her ear. Lexa tried to sit up, preparing to turn around so they could face each other, but Clarke stopped her by resting a hand across her firm abdomen. "Later," she promised, already knowing what Lexa was thinking. There would be plenty of time for the Commander to make an appearance and ravish her, but for now, she wanted Lexa. Just Lexa, warm and content and half-asleep.

With a soft moan, Lexa settled back against her chest, letting her knees fall open. It was a clear gesture of consent and acceptance, and the corners of Clarke's lips twitched up in a smile. Either Lexa was very tired, or had missed her terribly, because she usually had to press a little harder to bring down her lover's walls. No matter the reason, she was grateful. She let her fingertips creep up from Lexa's stomach, enjoying the soft shudder she felt on her way, before cupping her hand over the swell of Lexa's left breast.

That got an immediate reaction. Lexa's breath hitched, and she arched forward ever so slightly, pressing into the touch. Clarke took the hint and began to knead the soft flesh, using the slippery remnants of soap to her advantage and twirling the pad of her thumb over and over around the tip of Lexa's nipple. Soon, the peak had hardened to a stiff point, and Lexa's hips were stirring gently beneath the water in time with her motions.

While her left hand was busy with Lexa's breasts, Clarke's right traced invisible designs across her abdomen. She smiled as she felt the firm muscles quiver beneath her touch. Lexa was always so incredibly sensitive and responsive. Clarke could spend hours playing her fingers over the shallow furrows that separated Lexa's abdominals, enjoying the smooth, satin feel of her lover's skin stretched over taut muscle.

Unlike the last time they had been together, tonight there was no rush, and Clarke was determined to take her time loving Lexa right. She needed to show Lexa how much she had missed her, to reaffirm their bond, to strengthen their inherent connection. Lexa already knew how much she loved her, just as she was certain of Lexa's feeling for her, but it was so much more fun to show than tell. As Clarke continued to lavish attention on Lexa's breasts, she let her other hand slip lower, dipping between her lover's hip bones. Her fingers tingled with the need to touch Lexa as intimately as possible, but she wouldn't be rushed. She knew that the fall would be quick when it happened, so she would pace herself until then.

Clarke heard Lexa stifle a whimper, smiling softly at her attempt to stay silent and contained. It was a quality that Clarke greatly admired in her beloved Commander whenever she succumbed to the urge to ravish Lexa in some semi-private area where they might get caught, but it wasn't what she was looking for right now. Clarke was more interested in being with her soft, emotional wife, the woman that no else was blessed enough to see, than her controlled Commander.

A less than gentle bite to Lexa's shoulder had her letting out a soft yelp of surprise before releasing the rest of her breath in a hiss of pleasure pain. Clarke congratulated herself on the reaction and kissed the mark she'd just made, knowing it would fade before the end of the night. "It's just us," she said quietly in between soft kisses and apologetic nuzzles against the bite. "You don't need to be quiet. I want to hear you."

Lexa didn't answer, but Clarke was pretty sure she'd felt her nod her head, just once, the same way she always did. To test out Lexa's compliance, she let the hand she had on the base of Lexa's belly drift even further down. The unrestrained moan that Lexa released when it cupped between her legs had Clarke's heart fluttering in her chest. She loved Lexa so much, and those emotions only grew stronger in moments like this.

With temptation so close, Clarke couldn't resist dipping her fingers between Lexa's thighs. This time, her own moan rivalled Lexa's at what greeted her. "So wet," she murmured, her mouth moving over Lexa's shoulder. "Always so wet." It didn't matter how many times they made love, Clarke was as amazed now at how responsive Lexa was as she had been that first time.

The next sound Lexa made was even better. She tipped her head back and cried out to the ceiling, a little louder and a little sweeter. Clarke's breath hitched, and she let her fingers glide up to Lexa's clit, teasing the stiff bud out from beneath its hood. It only took a few circles to get Lexa's hips rocking. She experimented with pressure and speed until she found a stroke that had her lover whimpering beside her cheek, and she felt her chest swell with affection. Having Lexa back in her arms had reassured her worries, but having Lexa trembling beneath the movements of her hand was an even better reminder that they were _together_ again.

Clarke spent the next several minutes putting her wealth of knowledge to good use. She knew Lexa's body like she knew her own, so she knew exactly how to light every inch of it on fire. She dipped down to suck at the crook of Lexa's shoulder, let her left hand roam from Lexa's breasts to her stomach and back again, while the other kept up the steady motion of her fingers over Lexa's clit. When Lexa's rocking grew a little too enthusiastic, she moved down, searching for her lover's opening instead. She found even more wetness there despite the water, and when she dipped forward with one finger, Lexa's soft gasp of approval encouraged her to slide the rest of the way inside.

"You're so warm," Clarke murmured, swirling her finger slightly to stretch the tight ring of muscle at Lexa's entrance. "So hot and smooth..."

Lexa spoke at last, her words coming out in a breathless pant. "Because I missed you, _Klark._ "

Clarke smiled. Somehow, hearing that Lexa had missed her was more arousing than any erotic thing her Commander could have said. "I missed you too," she murmured, letting her breath wash over Lexa's ear. She slipped in a second finger, sliding a bit deeper and curling them gently against Lexa's front wall. "And I'm going to show you just how much."

With those words, she set about coaxing as much pleasure from Lexa's quivering body as she possibly could. She continued hooking her fingers, hitting the sensitive spot she knew Lexa loved best and angling to swipe her thumb over Lexa's clit at the same time. The strained point jumped at her touch, and she felt a surge of satisfaction. She had _missed_ this, and even though she could tell it wouldn't take much to push Lexa over the edge, she wanted to savor every moment, just for a little longer.

Lexa seemed to sense that she was lingering, because she let out a soft huff of frustration—a sound so adorable that Clarke had to worry her lower lip to stifle her laughter. "Be patient," she purred, placing a kiss against Lexa's damp temple. She gave her fingers a slight push, and the way Lexa shuddered let her know that more insistent thrusts would probably be welcome. "I just want to make you feel good. Help you relax..."

At the word 'relax', Lexa let out a long sigh and sagged further in her arms. She seemed to resign herself to the slower pace, and the open look of acceptance on her face melted Clarke's heart. It made her want to take care of her lover all the more, just as Lexa always took care of her.

Up until this point, Clarke hadn't kept to any specific rhythm, hadn't allowed Lexa to predict her movements and settle into a cadence that would push her over the edge. She'd purposely used a slow, light touch that she knew wasn't what Lexa needed. But that was about to change. Now that Lexa lay so utterly soft and compliant in her arms, Clarke couldn't think about anything other than making her fall completely apart. She wasn't usually so possessive, but something about being separated from Lexa for so many days made her want to claim her lover.

The next thrust of her fingers used a little more force, and the moan it induced had Clarke's inner muscles clenching in sympathy. Often, it was Lexa who held her and turned her into a shuddering mess, their roles reversed, so Clarke knew exactly what her lover was feeling. She was intimately familiar with the pleasant stretch that sometimes seemed like too much at first, but always eased and made her crave even more. And she hoped that Lexa could feel the infinite depth of her love, just as she always could when Lexa made love to her.

It took Clarke a minute to find the rhythm that Lexa needed—the one that had Lexa's hips rocking against her hand, trying to take her deeper. She gave Lexa as much as she could, curling her fingers against her Commander's sensitive front wall until she could feel the tight muscles shivering around her, and circling her thumb over the hard bud of Lexa's clit. She'd done this exact same thing hundreds of times before, but Lexa's reactions were something she would never tire of.

She felt Lexa's body tense up, and the moans that fell constantly from her lover's lips made Clarke feel like a goddess. Lexa was at the edge, ready to embrace the sweet oblivion she was offering. When Lexa continued to hover on the precipice, Clarke realized that she was holding back, and it took her a moment to understand that it was because Lexa was trying to give her more time to play. No longer surprised that it was even possible, Clarke felt her love for Lexa grow even stronger. Lexa was a trembling mess, but she was still willing to wait until _Clarke_ was ready to give in to her orgasm.

Clarke trailed her mouth from Lexa's shoulder, up her neck, and over to her ear. "Let go, love," she whispered, hooking her fingers even more forcefully against Lexa's front wall. "I want you to."

That was all it took. In the next instant, Lexa threw her head back and screamed Clarke's name, her inner muscles clenching down around Clarke's fingers. Clarke had to wait until Lexa's muscles loosened enough for her to be able to thrust again before easing Lexa through the rest of her orgasm. She whispered sweet words against Lexa's neck, knowing that her lover was listening to them, but also certain that they were heard by her heart.

 _"Ai hod yu in, Leksa. Yu ste klir, feva ona ai tombom."_

The sound of her voice seemed to spur Lexa on to greater heights. Her hips jerked, quivering, and Clarke felt the ripples around her fingers strengthen. She kept thrusting as best she could, ignoring the burn in her forearm and wrist, following all of Lexa's uneven motions just as she had a hundred times before. Somewhere in the midst of Lexa's peak, their lips met, and she kissed Lexa with all the tenderness and passion she could. Even though she still hadn't come, she felt an intense wave of relief. This was exactly what she had needed—to watch Lexa shudder apart in her arms and surround her in a blanket of love and reassurance, just the way she hadn't been able to while they were apart.

At last, Lexa's body stilled. She went limp, sighing softly, and her eyes fluttered shut, although Clarke could tell she was fighting to keep them open. "It's okay," she said, in _gonasleng_ this time, stroking back some of Lexa's wet hair with her free hand. "Just relax for a minute. No rush." She removed her buried fingers, knowing the penetration would soon be uncomfortable under the water, but kept her hand cupped between Lexa's thighs, also knowing her lover would feel vulnerable without some pressure.

"Clarke," Lexa breathed. She finally opened her eyes again, and a sleepy smile spread across her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Let's get you cleaned up for real this time."

It didn't take long for her to finish washing Lexa's body. She was already mostly clean, and the remnants of her release were easy to clear away beneath the water. Once she was satisfied, Clarke helped Lexa to stand in the tub, keeping a steadying arm around her until she found her footing. The arm remained even as the two of them stepped out and wrapped themselves in towels, drying off and heading back to the bedroom together.

"You still haven't come," Lexa murmured when her eyes settled on their bed. "Give me a moment, and I can—"

Clarke shook her head. As wonderful as Lexa's touch always was, an orgasm wasn't what she needed. "I'm fine," she said, guiding Lexa over to the bed and helping to settle her atop the plush furs. "I'm just glad to have you back."

"You always have me," Lexa said, lying back against the pillows. The wet strands of her hair left a few damp patches behind, but she seemed far too relaxed to care. She patted the spot beside her, and Clarke climbed onto the mattress, eager for the press of skin on skin.

Although she had considered allowing Lexa to sleep, the sight of her lover's naked body, soft and exposed and open to her touch, tempted her all over again. She couldn't resist running her hands along Lexa's stomach, stroking the firm abdominal muscles there, moving both higher and lower on each pass. Soon, the top of her path reached the subtle curves of Lexa's breasts, and the bottom dipped just beneath the line between her hipbones. When Lexa began stirring, parting her thighs despite her exhaustion, Clarke knew her offer had been accepted. She rolled on top of Lexa, sliding a thigh between her legs and dipping down for another kiss.

Just like everything else tonight, Clarke kept it slow, fully enjoying every brush of their lips as she welcomed Lexa home. She took her time teasing Lexa's lips apart, loving the happy little sigh her lover made as she deepened the kiss. Clarke had explored Lexa's mouth thousands of times before, but it was always as exciting as the first time, especially when Lexa was so open to her.

It didn't take long before Lexa was moving beneath her, pushing against her thigh to create friction where she needed it most. For a moment, Clarke considered changing her plans and driving them both to a mutually satisfying orgasm. She loved when they came at the same time, as it only seemed to strengthen their physical and emotional bond. But Clarke had been dreaming of this homecoming for weeks now, and she couldn't wait another day to have what she wanted most.

Clarke lifted herself off of Lexa just enough that she could start the slow, sensual glide down her lover's taut body. Lexa released an adorable whimper of protest when Clarke left her mouth, but it turned into a soft moan as she trailed her lips down the column of Lexa's neck. Clarke didn't hurry, but she didn't dawdle either, just making steady progress. She stopped momentarily at her lover's chest, giving both breasts a little attention before continuing her delicious descent. It was difficult not to give in to the urge to spend more time worshipping Lexa's finely toned abdomen, but she knew she would have time for that later, maybe tomorrow. Instead, she briefly dipped her tongue into Lexa's navel before placing a kiss over top of it and moving downward. She was so close to her final destination that she could smell Lexa's need.

After what felt like forever, but was probably only a couple of minutes, Clarke settled between Lexa's legs. She pulled Lexa's right knee up over her shoulder, opening her lover to the wicked ministrations of her mouth. And the most amazing thing was how willingly Lexa allowed herself to be posed, exposing herself so intimately, and trusting Clarke with everything that she was. Clarke cherished that trust as much as she cherished Lexa herself.

Poised over the prize she wanted most, Clarke had to remind herself not to rush, even when Lexa moaned and lifted her hips in offering. Clarke brought her hands up and carefully opened Lexa fully to her gaze, letting a soft groan escape. Lexa's clit was fully hard and a deep, rich red, almost ready to pop free of its protective hood, and Clarke could see the tight muscles at Lexa's entrance flutter as they waited expectantly for some attention.

Unable to resist, Clarke leaned forward that final inch and pressed her mouth to Lexa's clit, moaning as it twitched and jumped beneath her lips. That unabashed response made her so weak that she drew the hard bud between her lips, sucking it until she heard Lexa gasping for breath. She only released it when she knew Lexa was seconds away from coming apart beneath her mouth. Her lover was already trembling, and she wanted so much more than just a five second encore.

Slowly, she set about the task of making Lexa come undone a second time. She moved her tongue down to Lexa's opening, gathering up the honey there with slippery, shallow thrusts, enjoying the way it made her Commander quiver with need. The ache between her own legs throbbed harder as the taste spread through her mouth, but she shoved it down. Her need could wait. All she wanted was to feel Lexa fall apart.

It didn't take long. Soon, Lexa was muttering nonsense words, head tossing across the pillow and hips rocking in search of more. Clarke wound her fingers around Lexa's thighs, spreading them further apart so she could push deeper inside. Hot, smooth muscles fluttered each time she did, and she curled as far as she could, trying to hit the full place she knew Lexa adored. The sweet gasps she earned when she found it filled her ears, and her heart clenched. She had gone weeks without hearing such noises, and she wanted to lose herself in them.

 _"Klark,_ " Lexa muttered, fingers weaving through her hair. They didn't tug, not trying to direct, simply holding on for a bit of extra security. " _Klark, beja..._ "

Clarke knew what Lexa wanted even though she hadn't formed the words. After a few more luxurious thrusts, and a flat swipe to make sure she gathered up every bit of Lexa's wetness, she shifted her attention back up to the swollen point of Lexa's clit. It twitched the moment her lips grazed it, and she pressed the lightest possible kiss on the throbbing tip, letting her tongue dart out to tease it. Lexa's fingers curled tighter, and a ripple of need raced along her stomach, making the tense muscles there stand out even more. _"Klark..._ "

She could have listened to Lexa moan her name forever, but Clarke could tell her lover was reaching the end of her rope. Her entire body trembled, and her green eyes were no longer hazy with sleep, but bright and burning with desire. Clarke gazed up into them, making sure Lexa was looking down at her as she finally, _finally_ sucked the stiff bud back between her lips. She swirled her tongue around it, slowly at first, then with greater speed and pressure, working toward her goal. Her own patience had run out. She needed to feel Lexa's release spilling into her mouth just as much as Lexa needed to come.

On the next pass, she introduced the very edges of her teeth through the thin hood covering the root of Lexa's shaft, and she was rewarded with a sharp cry. The hand around the back of her neck curled tighter, and Lexa's hips froze, jerking one last time. A flood of sweetness spilled over Clarke's chin, and she widened the seal of her mouth just a little, trying to catch some of it before it splashed beyond her reach. The taste was heavier than the light, almost flavorless wetness she had enjoyed before, but she savored each pulse, watching Lexa's face twist up in pleasure with every one.

Feeling Lexa's flesh quiver and twitch, tasting her lover's release as it flowed into her mouth, watching the blissful mask of pure pleasure race across Lexa's face and knowing that she was the cause had Clarke seconds from her own orgasm without even being touched. Her hips pumped against the bed a few times as she greedily refused to give up her hold on Lexa's straining body, needing to soothe her lover through the remainder of her release, but her own body wouldn't be denied for long.

Soon, she couldn't stand it. Clarke finally forced her left hand to release its grip on Lexa's thigh, pushing it down between her legs instead. She nearly whimpered as her fingers grazed against the skin at the base of her belly, so incredibly ready and sensitive. Focusing only on Lexa was something she so rarely got to do, but it made her just as desperate as when Lexa spent hours catering to her needs. It was an unbelievable turn on to be able to reduce her strong, capable Commander to a shuddering mess.

There was no teasing when Clarke's hand finally settled between her legs. The first stroke of her fingers across her throbbing clit sent a jolt of relief through her, but that only last for a second. It twitched under her touch, and Clarke knew she wasn't going to last long, not that she needed to. Another stroke had the muscles in her back, hips, and thighs tightening as her body hung on the edge of pleasure. And a third stroke pushed her over.

Clarke's hips bucked uncontrollably and she released a sharp cry. She didn't know how long she was lost in the warm, weightless aftermath that came with a good orgasm, but when she started to come back to herself, her hips were still rocking reflexively. Her face was cradled against Lexa's abdomen and her lover's fingers were sifting soothingly through her hair.

"I could have helped with that," Lexa said once Clarke could hear again. Clarke smiled at how the words slurred together slightly, indicating just how tired her lover was. She knew that Lexa could easily push through her exhaustion and give her whatever attention she might want, but part of being so in love with Lexa was the joy of being able to take care of her, even when she fought against it.

Clarke moved her head until she could kiss Lexa's palm, just feeling the need for connection. She stayed there a little longer before gathering her last remaining energy and sliding up beside Lexa, pulling the covers with her. "Tomorrow, _Leksa_ ," Clarke said, her voice full of promise as she pulled her lover into her arms. "Save your strength for tomorrow. One evening won't come anywhere near making up for twenty-three days." No, it would take much longer than that for Clarke to ever get enough of her amazing wife.

* * *

 _Yu ste seintaim_ = You are too  
 _Slou yu rou daun_ = Slow down  
 _Ai hod yu in, Leksa. Yu ste klir, feva ona ai tombom_. = I love you, Lexa. You're safe, always in my heart.  
 _Beja_ = Please


End file.
